the still doll named cherry blossom
by UmeKunoichi2198
Summary: A magical doll, named Sakura was on the display window of a shop, when a stupid cleaner threw her out and was picked up by a young man named Itachi, who later gave her to his little brother Sasuke.What will Sasuke do with her? Find out NOW! Sadly it's a ONE SHOT.


Prologue: Fate

**(Look At Profile)**

A proud doll maker smiled as he stared to his latest creation._ 'I believe this it my best one yet...'_ he thought. "Hey Sasori, what should I do with these boxes?" said Deidara, Sasori's cleaner and his friend. Sasori is the owner of a doll shop where he made the dolls himself by hand. "Deidara come look at this one I just created." The cleaner stared at him "Another one?" then he put the boxes down and walked to the owner's work shop. Diedara really hates the fact that Sasori makes the most amazing dolls in the whole world. He should know,**HE** tried to make one too,but they weren't as fantastic as the owner. Sometimes he wonders why would a man make dolls for a living anyway? There's nothing **_manly _**about that.

"Is't she beautiful?" the owner asked. Deidara stared at the doll. She had short pink hair,her skin was milky pale with a tint of tan, the eyes are the color of emeralds, along with a nice fancy crimson dress, and her smile was soft and gentle. _'Wow...' _said Deidara. "Wait there's one more thing left." Sasori told him. He gave the doll to the cleaner and took a small jar of magic dust and a small book from the self and walked back to his work desk. _'Oh no! he's gonna-' _. There was something unique about Sasori's dolls... He brings them to life.

The owner took the doll and sprinkled her with the dust in a shape of a heart over her left chest and puts the book behind her. The sprinkled heart began to glow and disappeared, Sasori waited until he heard her heart beat.

The doll's eyes blinked and looked at the man that was holding her. "Hello there," the man said to her. "Your name is Sakura Haruno and welcome to the living world." The born doll look at her right and saw the cleaner. "That's Diedara. Don't worry,he won't do any harm to you."

_~Three Weeks Later~_

Keys began to cling as Sasori opened his store. He entered inside and smiled at Sakura. "Good morning master." the doll greeted him. The owner looked at her "You know I only created you, there's no need to call me that." Sakura frowned "But you said that if have a master I can move."

"You need to **_find _**your own master." Deidara said as he was mopping the floor. "Shut up **maid**!" Sakura yelled. _'M-maid?' _he thought angerly. In general Sakura never really liked Deidara when she was brought to life,and so did Deidara. "why I outta.." Deidara said under his breath. "No he's right," Sasori said to her."In order to move,you need to find a master." Sakura became puzzled. "When?" she asked. "When the time comes you'll know." was all he have to say. The doll pouted.

A customer walked in the door and walked up to the counter."Welcome to my there anything you would like to by?" Sakura took a glimpse of the client and saw a blond hair boy with whiskers on his cheeks. _'Is he the one?'_ she thought. "I would like to purchase that doll at the window. Sakura smiled and waited patiently for Sasori to pick her up, but. "It's the one right next to the pink-haired doll." A disappointed look came across her face as she saw the other doll found a new home. As the boy left, The cleaner snickered "Ha Ha! You had you hopes up!" Sakura blew a raspberry at him that set him off.

~A Week After: Night Fall~

"All right Deidara I'll leave the store to you." Sasori told the cleaner as he began to leave on a rainy day. Deidara began to sweep and looked at Sakura who was sneering at him. "What are you looking at?" The doll didn't say a word for a moment, then said why do you have long hair?"

"Because I feel like having it that way."

"you look like a cross dresser."

"So? Your point?"

"...Gay"

Deidara's face turned red "SHUT UP YOU BITCH, SHOW SOME RESPECT!

Sakura smiled smugly and began to sing, (BASEBALL SONG) "Gay,Gay,Gay,Gay. Gay,Gay,Gay,Gay. G-g-g-g-g-g-g. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

"**THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! **Deidara screamed. He marched at the display and griped at the annoying doll and threw her at five feet up in the air.

"TAKE THAT YOU ANNOYING HAG!" he called out to her.

Sakura landed to the ground **_really hard_** and laid still on the ground. Rain began to pour down on her causing the doll to be soaked wet and covered in dirt. A dark haired man was running home " Dammit. I's his birthday and I didn't have time to look for a present. He stopped at his tracks, and looked at a figure that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it _'A doll?'_ he thought and looked at her closely and sighed "This beautiful lady doesn't belong here." He walked as he smiled at the adoring little person. "Let's hope that Sasuke likes you..."

[END]

Well,comment what you think?


End file.
